In a typical bicycle the rear wheel is driven by a bicycle chain through a chain sprocket powered by a pedal shaft driven by the rider via a pair of bicycle pedals attached to the pedal shaft. To move in a forward direction, the rider applies force to the pedals causing them to rotate in the same rotational direction as a front wheel of the bicycle for forward motion. Some bicycles have certain gears for backward pedaling for forward motion. However, such backward-pedaling bicycles have complex and heavy machinery installed during manufacturing of the bike, particularly when the transmission is designed to allow forward and backward pedaling for forward motion. Moreover, backward pedaling (while holding standard waist-level handle bars) can be physically taxing on the rider, particularly over extended periods of riding time.